


The Wonder of Devotion

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (they are mates it's all good), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha taking a knot, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Consensual Somnophilia, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dom Jimmy Novak, Edging, Fluid Presenting Jimmy Novak, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Jimmy Novak, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Jimmy Novak, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, awkward sexual position, slick, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean gave up long ago on ever finding the right person for him. When he meets the Novak twins— Cas and Jimmy— he’s surprised to find himself quickly too far gone to deny them anything. If only his self-doubt would stop getting in the way.Jimmy and Cas spent most of their lives as outcasts. As great as fitting in was, it wasn’t worth the cost. After even their family disowned them, they were sure they would never find an alpha that truly accepted them. Then Dean entered their lives, everything clicked, and the outside world didn’t matter anymore.





	1. Why Not Both?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from using multiple SPN A/B/O Bingo Squares. 
> 
> Each chapter will be filling a square.
> 
> Much love and gratitude to [TreeFrogie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogie84) who has spent many hours helping me out by beta'ing for me. You're the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is taking the twins on a road trip, they are so close to finally having what they want.  
> When Dean sees another alpha making advances at his mates he sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square for **Possessive Alpha**

Dean smiled as he watched Cas and Jimmy bicker over which fruits to get for their road trip. They were arguing over which ones would be road trip hardy. He chuckled and headed towards them to tell them they could always get both. About halfway there, some random Alpha walked up to them with a predatory grin and a swagger that Dean recognized instantly. 

He didn’t need to know what exactly the conversation was about: All Dean needed was a strange Alpha was leaning in toward  _ his _ omegas, and the scent from the guy spoke of his interest in what belonged to  _ Dean _ . His body moved before he even realized it. 

“...if you were interested, I could show you,” the alpha said to Jimmy, who wore an amused smile. 

“Not interested,” Dean growled at the man standing entirely too close to the twins. 

The stranger looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised. “Excuse me?” 

Oh, this guy sounded so smarmy. Dean  _ hated _ him.

“I said they are not interested,” Dean’s voice dripped with venom. Had Dean been paying attention he would have seen the way that Jimmy shivered and Cas reached for his brother. 

The man raised his eyebrows further, if that was even possible. “And you speak for these two  _ unmated _ omegas?” he asked. 

Dean knew this guy was baiting him. Dean also knew that if this asshole didn’t walk away from  _ his _ omegas in the next few moments, there would be hell to pay. Thankfully Cas stepped in, or rather stepped next to Dean, and laid a calming hand on Dean’s forearm. Dean relaxed the fist he wasn’t aware he had balled up. 

“In fact, he  _ does _ speak for  _ both _ of us.” Cas gave a pointed look and Jimmy stepped to Dean’s other side and slide an arm around his waist. 

Dean didn’t want to say anything. He knew that if he did, he would scream, growl, fight. So he stared the guy down. The stranger scoffed. “Whatever,” he mumbled as he walked away. 

Dean fought the impulse to follow after and punch the guy. Instead, he nuzzled his omegas’ necks in turn and scented them deeply. Both of them were smart enough not to mention his display, even with glee shining in their eyes. 

“Get them both. We’re leaving.” Dean kissed both of them and they smiled up at him. Dean moved to the registers, more eager than ever to get this road trip back on the road, to get to the secluded beach house. Finally, he would get to mate his omegas and put an end any further incidents. 

As they stood in line to pay, Dean resolutely ignored the loved, amused, and aroused scents that his future mates were giving off. He would be more than happy to  _ show _ them who loved them as soon as he could. 

He looked at his watch and groaned internally. It was already late. Maybe they should get a hotel room for the night so that he could knot each of them in turn before they went any further. 

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.


	2. Sand in Our Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, and Jimmy arrive at the private beach front house that they will be spending two weeks at.  
> Cas can't help but be excited about his brother and their boyfriend's time together.  
> He also thoroughly enjoys watching Dean knot Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square for **DCJ**.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the beach house. Jimmy was the first out of the car and onto the beach. He stretched up, long and lean, silhouetted against the ocean making Cas want to pounce on him. He resisted. He wasn’t sure  _ how, _ but he resisted. Instead Cas curled his arm around Dean’s waist as they watched Jimmy take his shoes off and head towards the water’s edge. He stumbled while trying to get each sock off and throw it behind him. 

Cas nuzzled his nose into Dean’s neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled contentment and a bit of nervousness. Overall though, Cas smelled  _ mate _ and smiled as he licked the spot where he planned to dig his teeth in and mark his claim on the Alpha. 

Dean chuckled. “You alright there, babe?” Cas slowly lifted his head, eyes barely open, and gave a smile. 

“You doing alright?” Dean asked, concern lacing his normal woodsy smell. 

“Mmm... yeah. Better than ever.” He finally blinked open his eyes and moved up and caught Dean’s lips in a deeply satisfying kiss. 

“You two gonna get the party started without me?” Jimmy’s voice broke them apart. Still tangled in each other's arms, they looked over at their mate. 

Jimmy’s jeans were soaked up to his knees, his dark hair windblown and messy, eyes bright as his lips twitched up in a sly smile. 

“Fuck,” Cas’ whispered word almost got taken away with the ocean breeze. 

Jimmy grinned wider. “That can be arranged.” 

Cas grabbed Jimmy’s hand and pulled him toward the beach house they had rented for the next two weeks. Finding the keys under the mat, he let them in, Jimmy pulled along behind him. Cas heard Dean follow, shutting and locking the door, but didn’t really pay him any mind. He  _ really _ needed to ride Jimmy’s cock. 

Hours later, Cas watched as Dean made a simple dinner of grilled chicken, rice, and vegetables. He always insisted on vegetables and making sure they ate healthy, even though he couldn’t stand to do it himself. But caring for his omegas took precedence. He could barely hear the Metallica Dean hummed over Jimmy’s teasing. They ended up finishing their meals with Jimmy knotted on Dean’s lap. Cas could only smile at them. 

That night they decided they were too tired to do much more than sleep. And the next day was spent relaxing on the, thankfully, private beach. Dean and Jimmy couldn’t seem to stop fucking each other and into Cas. Not that Cas was complaining. 

That night Dean prepared another simple dinner and they all sat on the beach on a blanket watching the stars as they came out. The three of them snuggled up under a light blanket and scented one another as much as possible until they started to drift. 


	3. One Taste of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is worried that the three of them haven't taken that final plunge that they have been talking about for what seems forever.  
> Worried that Dean changed his mind he and Cas formulate a plan to get Dean to talk.  
> After they make it clear to Dean that they want no other, they prove it by finally mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square for **Mating Bites**

The morning brought with it Jimmy’s worries. They had been here for almost three days and while the entire beach house smelled of content and happy alpha and omega, he could also scent the nervousness that lingered on Dean.

Jimmy knew a thing or two about confidence and self worth issues. He knew what Dean was going through. So after a talk with Cas while Dean showered, they came up with a plan. They all loved one another, it was just a matter of making sure Dean knew it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t gotten over their own worries before. Cas and Jimmy had always felt like outsiders in a world that was judgemental.

Then Dean happened. It was like the last piece of the puzzle finally clicked into place, letting them be _happy._ They didn’t have to worry about the outside world. They _were_ each other’s world.

Even with Dean, it was still an unconventional relationship. There were other poly relationships, mated and all, but very few and still frowned upon. Having a poly relationship with two members of the same family were even more rare, but it happened. Cousins, mostly, who’s kinship was discovered through family gossip much later.

Twins though? Identical twins finding and falling for the same person and wanting to be with that person _together?_ That was unheard of.

Most people assumed that Jimmy and Cas weren’t together, the extent of their relationship was sharing Dean. There were some that got it though, watching with judgmental eyes. It used to weigh heavily on Jimmy, despite his flippant attitude about it. It was the rare ones who accepted it, accepted them, where he relaxed. It was in the eyes. He could tell when they were okay with it.

Not that it mattered. After this trip, anyone who smelled them would have no doubt (unless they were really truly in denial). Jimmy and Cas belonged to each other as much as they belonged to Dean and Dean belonged to them.

That night Jimmy made them all an early dinner. Dean and Cas watched happily as they nuzzled each other at the kitchen table. Jimmy felt himself growing more and more aroused as he watched his mates make out while he made dinner.

The sight of Cas straddling Dean’s lap and grinding down made his whole body scream with desire to go join them. But they had a plan. Jimmy needed to stick to it. Cas was making it really hard to stick with the plan.

Then Dean got started. He let out a loud moan as soon as he tasted the salmon. Jimmy and Cas’s heads both jerked up, staring at him, while their scents spiked with arousal.

“Dean, you really should be more modest with those noises at the dinner table,” Cas suggested.

“Why? Afraid you won’t be able to resist my knot if I keep it up?” Dean teased.

“Yes.” Jimmy said sternly as he remembered their first night at the beach house and being hand fed while Dean’s knot stretched him.

Dean must have been thinking about it too because his eyes dilated and his scent grew thick. The plan. Jimmy had to think of the plan.

Cas gave Jimmy a _look_  that made him tilt his head toward his plate and attempt to take a calming breath, smelling only his dinner, not his mates.

After barely making it through dinner, Dean attempted to get both of them into the bedroom with a flimsy excuse.

“I just want to be able to cuddle and drink in the scent of my mates,” He smiled.

Jimmy snorted, “Yeah, _drink_ the scent. I know you want to lick up all the slick you can.”

Cas laughed in agreement. “Dean, we are going to go for a nice walk on the beach.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, “But no sex on the beach, sand gets in all sorts of places that it should never be.”

Not long after, they were walking down the beach, Dean in the middle holding both Jimmy and Cas’ hands. Jimmy and Cas were looking at one another trying to prompt the other to start. It startled them both when Dean spoke up.

“Stop having a silent conversation and just say what you need to say.” Dean stopped walking and forced them to stop too.

Dean pulled them both around to face him, still holding their hands, and gave them a rather displeased look. Jimmy and Cas knew that Dean didn’t care for their silent twin speak and they felt slightly guilty, especially considering what they were about to say.

Jimmy just went for it, “Why haven’t you mated us yet?”

Guilt crossed Dean’s face and he looked out to the water that was lapping at the beach. The sounds of the ocean and the slight breeze were the only noise for a minute while he gathered his thoughts.

Cas reached out and held Jimmy’s free hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. They watched as Dean took in a deep breath before answering them, without looking at them.

“I just wanted to make sure that you two were absolutely one hundred percent on board with this. I don’t want either of you to wake up one morning and regret the alpha you chose. You’ll always have each other.” His scent was hard to get a handle on since the wind was washing it away from them, it almost took his next words with it too.

“I know I’m replaceable in your lives,” He whispered.

Cas moved at the same time that Jimmy did, both taking him in their arms together and scenting him deeply, scrambling to show Dean that he was absolutely irreplaceable.

“Dean, there is no other alpha in this world that we would ever want.” Cas said firmly, holding Dean’s face up to look into his eyes.

“Dean, before you came along, Cas and I were positive we would never have anyone but each other. There is no way you could ever be replaced. Not in our lives, not in our hearts, and never as our mate,” Jimmy assured him.

Dean pulled them close, shoving his nose into their necks to scent them both together and separately. Jimmy’s arm went around Dean and held him close as he continued to breath in Cas and Jimmy. There was a lot they still needed to discuss with Dean about his self worth issues, but Dean needed to leave a mating bite on both Jimmy and Cas. It was the very first step in proving to Dean that there was no other for them.

When Jimmy and Cas put their mind to something, they made it happen. Jimmy felt the vibrations as Dean moaned, helpless, while Jimmy barely straddled his legs, working to get Dean’s cock just where he wanted it.

He couldn’t do much more than wiggle his hips a little. Dean could do even less, taking what Jimmy gave him by wiggling and whatever movements transferred as Cas awkwardly slotted himself between Dean and Jimmy and bounced on Jimmy’s cock.

It was a terrible position, for all that they loved it. Not nearly enough movement and Dean was not nearly as deep as Jimmy needed him to be. But they all wanted to be filled when they did this. So they suffered through.

Dean whimpered and grabbed Jimmy’s hips as he attempted to thrust up into him. It wasn’t going to work. The only reason that Cas was getting anywhere fucking down onto Jimmy’s cock was simply because he was more flexible and able to spread those delicious legs further to touch the bed and use it to move.

Every time Cas pushed down with his feet on the bed, Dean’s body dipped a little lower, taking his cock with it, giving Jimmy a bit of friction, and when he slipped back down on Jimmy’s cock, Dean’s moved back inside. Jimmy wondered how long it would take to get off like this and if Cas’ thighs were up for the task.

“I need you to do it. Both of you.” Cas’ breathless plea was all they really needed.

Dean licked his lips and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled and winked at Dean before they reached out and grabbed one another’s hands to sit up and trap Cas between their bodies. Cas whimpered again.

The room was filled with their scents, arousal, happiness, and a hint of desperation as Cas whined again, “Bite me. Please.”

Dean followed Jimmy’s lead. Simultaneously, they both leaned in and lapped at the scent gland on either side of Cas’ neck before they bit down, breaking the skin and flooding their mouths with the taste of _Cas_. Jimmy felt the bond form as Cas tightened around him and came between Cas’ and Dean’s bodies.

Jimmy groaned and struggled to keep from coming. Dean cursed as Jimmy tightened around him. Cas slowly came down from his high as Jimmy and Dean each licked the blood and cleaned him up.

As soon as Cas caught his breath, he carefully moved off Jimmy’s dick. Jimmy leaned forward and kissed Dean deeply, sharing the taste of their mate on one another, before sliding off his lap and then turning around.

Dean stayed still and held his cock at the base as Jimmy, with his back to Dean, slid back down, both of them moaning at the feeling. Once Jimmy was full of Dean, Cas faced Jimmy and kissed him softly as he impaled himself slowly on Jimmy’s cock.

“You two will be the death of me. It will be a glorious death, though,” Dean groaned.

Jimmy smiled against Cas’ mouth, “We will be right there with you, baby.”

Cas held himself up just enough to allow Jimmy to fuck up into his slick hole and back down onto Dean’s throbbing cock. Every chance he got, Cas was kissing him and licking and sucking every part of his body he could reach. It didn’t take long before he knew that he was going to lose it.

“N—” Jimmy gasped as Dean thrust his hips up to met Jimmy’s downward momentum. “Now!” Jimmy demanded.

Cas and Dean leaned in and sunk their teeth into Jimmy’s neck. There was a connection completed and another one formed. He bowed his head as the orgasm and bonds washed over him, coming deep inside of Cas.

Like Jimmy and Dean had done with Cas, Dean and Cas held onto Jimmy and cleaned his fresh mating marks as he came back to himself.

Once Jimmy felt that he could get his feet under him, he gently guided Cas off his lap, enjoying the sight of his come and Cas’ slick sliding down Cas’ thighs. Jimmy got off Dean’s cock one more time so he could turn to face his alpha.

“Your turn, _alpha_.” Jimmy watched with pleasure as his words caused Dean to shiver.

Jimmy let Dean’s cock slip back into his slick hole and Cas moved behind Dean so that Dean was sandwiched between them. Without the weight of Cas on top of him, Jimmy rode Dean’s cock for all it was worth, not giving two damns that his thighs were going to burn the next day and keep him from walking. He had two mates to help take care of him.

Jimmy felt Dean’s knot growing, pressing and tugging at his rim. He watched as Cas played with Dean’s nipples and mouthed at the place he was going to mark their alpha as his.

“Fuck, Jimmy. Fuck…” Dean grabbed Jimmy’s hips and slammed him down on his cock pressing his knot deep into him.

“Now, Cas.” Jimmy mumbled as he leaned forward and bit down on Dean’s neck right over his scent gland. Flavor that was a mix of _Dean_ and _Cas_ flooded his mouth. The world shifted as the bond was completed.

Jimmy felt Dean’s knot swell and pulse as he came deep inside Jimmy’s body. Every time Cas or Jimmy licked at their marks on Dean’s neck, Dean would moan and Jimmy felt another pulse and hot warmth inside of him. He couldn’t have been happier.

Jimmy and Cas licked Dean’s mating marks clean, making sure they would leave beautiful scars for everyone to see. Cas helped Dean and Jimmy lie down comfortably on the bed and pressed against Dean’s back as they waited for Dean’s knot to go down.

The smell of happy content alphas and omegas, _of mates_ , was so thick in the air Jimmy could taste it. Or maybe it was the lingering blood on his tongue. Either way, the rest of this vacation was going to be amazing.


	4. Just Like Honey Dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watches as Jimmy teases their omega to tears. Self restraint holding on by a thread as Jimmy teases him with Cas' slick to give in.  
> Dean holds out for as long as he can but he just can't resist that sweet taste, and the sweet sound of Cas begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square for **Slick**.

Dean couldn’t be happier. Three days after the three of them finally made it official, each one of them proudly displaying a set of mating bites on their necks and Dean couldn’t remember why he was even nervous to begin with.

He did know that he was sure that he was going to die before they could leave this beach house. His mates were going to kill him with pleasure or denial. He couldn’t have a happier death.

Dean found himself sitting on one of the dining chairs that Jimmy had dragged to the bedroom earlier. He was facing the bed where Cas was face down across the bed, presenting to Jimmy. Cas’ hands were bound behind him with soft leather cuffs his shoulders pressed into the mattress where a large wet spot had grown where he bite into the sheets every time Jimmy brought him to the brink of orgasm.

Dean wasn’t allowed to move. Jimmy hadn’t went as far as tying him to the chair. That wasn’t part of this game, never was. It was a game that was rigged, Dean was never meant to win it, he knew that. So did his mates. He was _supposed_ to lose.

There were no loser in this game though. Dean would eventually allow his inner alpha to take over, exactly the way the twins wanted. It was wonderful. It usually ended in Dean’s knot buried deep in whoever was bound and edged. Usually Cas.

Dean had been sitting for an hour, or days, he wasn’t sure. He was completely naked his cock hard and dripping, gripping the edges of the chair as he watched Jimmy pull his dick out of Cas’ ass as Cas whimpered again into the sheets and begged Jimmy for release.

“You know you can’t ask me, Cas. You know you have to ask Dean. Beg your _other_ alpha, pretty little omega.” Jimmy teased as he leaned over and slid his hands up Cas’ trembling thighs to squeeze his ass and spread his cheeks, the way Cas was angled Dean could see his hole, pink and pulsing, delicious slick nearly pouring out of him as it slid down his thighs and onto the mattress.

Then Jimmy leaned over and did the exact thing that Dean wanted to do himself. He licked a drop of slick from the inside of Cas’ thigh and followed the wet line all the way to Cas’ hole, licking at his rim slowly.

“Fu-fuck, Jimmy.” Cas mewled.

“No. There is only one person in this room that can offer you what you need, Cas.” Jimmy plunged his tongue deep into Cas’ ass and lapped up the fresh slick that dripped out.

Dean watched Jimmy pull back and smile wickedly over at Dean, his mouth and chin covered in the sweet slick that Dean wanted nothing more than to lick right from Jimmy’s face before tasting it right from the source.

“Dean, please.” Cas begged so softly. His voice was wrecked from moaning his pleasure and screaming his frustration when denied it.

Dean wasn’t sure how much more he could take before giving in and releasing his alpha. Watching Jimmy take Cas apart in all the ways that Cas loved always did things to Dean. It felt like it was amplified with the thrill of their new mating.

Jimmy dove back between Cas’ cheeks and lapped up the slick that was there, three fingers sliding in next to his tongue, pumping in and out as Cas let out a growl and bit the sheet again. Cas cried out and Jimmy smiled as he pulled his tongue back from the glistening hole. Dean knew that Jimmy was teasing Cas’ prostate.

“Shhh… it’s okay little omega. You need to be filled up don’t you? Yeah. I know baby.” Jimmy consoled his brother as he slowly withdrew his fingers once more, his other hand running down Cas’ flank and patting him softly.

With a wicked smile Jimmy moved from Cas, causing a low drawn out whimper from Cas. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of his mate strutting toward him, his hard cock standing proud and swaying with each step he took until he stopped in front of Dean.

Jimmy straddled Dean’s lap, reached behind himself and guided Dean’s cock to his hole. With incredible restraint Jimmy lowered himself slowly onto Dean’s aching erection maintaining eye contact the entire time. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t lose it then and there. Once completed seated on Dean’s lap, cock buried deep inside him, Jimmy looking completely unaffected smiled sweetly.

“Dean,” Jimmy took his slick covered hand and slowly wiped Cas’ slick all over Dean’s lips as he spoke, “ _alpha,_ don’t you want to take care of our sweet,” Jimmy pulled Dean’s mouth open, “needy,” Dean closed his eyes as Jimmy put all four fingers in Dean’s mouth, stretching it wide and rubbing his fingers over Dean’s tongue, “delicious omega?” Jimmy rolled his hips and Dean growled around Jimmy’s fingers as the saliva pooled in his mouth as the taste of Cas’ slick was all he could taste.

Dean didn’t dare swallow, that would be giving in, he was close, but not ready for that yet. Jimmy sighed in false disappointment before removing his fingers and leaning forward and licking every bit of slick off Dean’s lips. Jimmy’s tongue invaded Dean’s mouth and Dean allowed himself the kiss. It tasted of Cas and everything that was Jimmy.

“You’re not playing fair at all,” Dean breathed against Jimmy’s lips when they ended the kiss.

Jimmy leaned back so that he could look over his shoulder at Cas who was on the bed staring at them with wide eyes dark with desire and need. “You hear that, Cas? I’m not playing _fair_.” Jimmy looked back to Dean, “I think that our omega would disagree with you, in fact, I think that he would think you’re not playing fair by denying him what he has already begged you for.” Jimmy rolled his hips once again before quickly getting up.

Dean gasped at the sudden loss and knew that his knuckles were going to ache with the strain he was putting on them as he tightened his grip on the chair once more. He watched Jimmy go to their mate. As Jimmy moved behind Cas he looked over at Dean and winked at him before he thrust deep into Cas.

Dean growled as Cas’ hands balled into fists and his whole body was pushed a few inches across the bed at the force of Jimmy’s thrusts. “Ohh… brother, you are so hot and wet.” Jimmy reached and grabbed Cas’ shoulders as he fucked into Cas, pulling Cas back onto his cock.

Dean couldn’t help but feel a bit breathless at the sight of his mates. They made such an amazingly beautiful picture. Jimmy’s head thrown back in pleasure as he fucked his twin, Cas’ whole body flushed with pleasure, his cock red and weeping for attention that it’s being denied, Cas’ eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Dean had no idea how he managed to get so lucky.

Dean watched Cas’ face carefully, he was able to see the moment Cas was about to lose it. Jimmy pulled out and moved away from Cas. “NO!” Cas screamed, not for the first time, “Please, Jimmy, please.”

“Ask. Dean.” Jimmy’s voice was stern and still full of emotion, all alpha, his words punctuated by thrusting one finger inside Cas.

Cas let out a sob with each one and looked up at Dean, eyes full of tears. It was as if a dam burst as the tears fell and Cas began begging, “Please, Dean, please please please,” Cas choked on another sob before quietly adding in his rough, broken voice, “ _please alpha._ ”

Dean lost it. Instinct alone had him out of his chair and behind Cas. He growled as he lined up and thrust in without another thought. Dean heard Cas scream out in the middle of another sobbing breath. Jimmy moved to Cas’ head and kissed him softly, hand moving soothingly over Cas’ hair. Dean could only catch snippets of what he was saying beyond the blood rushing in his ears.

“..your alphas got you, little omega…” Dean felt Cas’ wetness like a flood as more slick dripped from his hole, out around Dean’s cock covering his growing knot, balls, and running down his own thighs.

“...please alpha…” Dean looked up to see Cas begging for Jimmy’s cock, mouth open and waiting. Dean growled at the sight before him and thrust harder pushing Cas’ mouth onto their mates hard dick.

“Yeah, take your alphas cocks...such a good mate for us.” Dean wasn’t even aware of his words at first. “You’re so tight still, so wet for us, baby.” Dean could feel his knot growing, Cas’ grew tighter with each thrust.

Jimmy stayed still and allowed the movement from Dean’s hips to push and pull Cas on his own dick, petting Cas’ hair and watching Dean.

“Both of you, such good mates. My sweet omega and my little alpha.” Dean moaned out as he felt his knot tugging at Cas’ before popping out, Jimmy groaned at Dean’s words.

“Gonna come on your alphas cocks, brother? You don’t get to come otherwise.” Jimmy asked breathlessly.

Dean heard Cas whimper as his knot pressed into him again and caught. Cas grew impossibly tight and Dean was gone. He howled as his knot expanded all the way deep inside his mate, coming hard as he saw red flashes behind his closed eyes.

Dean didn’t know how long he was out of it as he spilled into Cas, when he finally opened his eyes he had to peel his fingers from Cas’ hips where there were sure to be bruises. Jimmy had already removed the cuffs from Cas’ wrists and was kissing them as Cas’ whole body trembled triggering another orgasm from Dean.

“Fuck.” Dean’s voice broke on the word as the pleasure washed through him.

After a moment he and Jimmy carefully adjusted Cas without pulling on their tie as they all laid in the large bed, Jimmy cuddling Cas on the other side. Dean licked at the mating bites left on Cas’ shoulders and left kisses up and down his neck as he held him close.

On the other side of Cas Jimmy was running his hands all over his body and rubbing both Cas’ wrists and the shared lazy, sleepy kisses. Dean watched his mates and smiled as he buried his nose in Cas’ hair and inhaled deeply. Yeah, Dean had never been happier.


	5. Every Inch of My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean didn't ask for it often, he couldn't take it physically as often as he wanted, but he craved it desperately sometimes and Cas always enjoyed watching their alpha take him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square **Knotting**.

Cas kissed Dean softly as he ran his hand through Dean’s hair. It had grown out a bit in the week and a half they had been on vacation. Jimmy and Cas were both enjoying it at the length that it was, they all knew that Dean was going to cut it before going back to work.

Cas pulled softly on the longer strands and kissed from Dean’s lips down to the parts of his Jaw he could reach. Damn Dean and his professionalism. He would love to have him keep this length. It wasn’t unprofessional. Dean just felt like it was. 

Cas gasped as Dean thrust slow but deep inside of him. He looked past Dean up to his brother, his other alpha, and smiled at the look in his eyes. They didn’t get to do this often. Biological alpha’s weren’t equipped to take a knot very often. Not without training their bodies or even using medication to help.  

It was something that Dean craved once in a while and Jimmy was always happy to give Dean what he needed, as long as he was in the right headspace to provide it. That is why Dean asked. Something about making their mating offical had set Jimmy off. Cas loved both his mates to the point he was sure that he would burst if it was a physical manifestation. So mating had sent him into overdrive, having not just one but two mates to help, having two knots to satisfy him? Bliss. So much so that he wanted both at the same time before they went back to their regularly scheduled lives. 

Dean’s face was buried in Cas’ neck licking and scenting at Jimmy’s mark. “Fuck.” Dean whispered against Cas’ shoulder. 

“It’s okay alpha, Jimmy’s going to take good care of you. He’ll give you what you need.” Cas whispered in his ear. 

“You’re so tight, alpha. It’s really been too long since we’ve done this. I love it when you take my knot.” Jimmy pushed his fingers deeper into Dean’s ass forcing him deeper inside Cas. 

“Fuck, Jimmy.” Cas couldn’t help but feel a little breathless. As hard as Dean tried to keep his full weight off of him, Cas knew from experience that having Jimmy pleasure you made concentrating on anything difficult to do. 

Jimmy’s hand slid up to grab Cas’ ankles where they were crossed behind Dean’s back. “You love it, little omega. If you’re good for your alphas you’ll get my knot after Dean’s.” 

Cas shivered at Jimmy’s words and squeezed Dean a little closer to his chest. “Yes alpha.” Cas spoke to Jimmy as his lips moved back to Dean’s. 

Cas kissed Dean deeply before moving his mouth next to Dean’s ear and quietly asking him, “Are you ready to take our alpha’s knot, Dean?”

Dean moaned out, “Yes, please. Yes, alpha. Ready...need you. Please.” 

Cas smirked over Dean’s shoulder at Jimmy who rewarded him with a beautiful smile. 

“Alright little alpha, just hold on I’m gonna borrow some slick from our beautiful omega okay?” Jimmy spoke soothingly to Dean. 

Cas held back his groan as Dean lifted his hips, slowly pulling his cock out of Cas’ wet hole. Jimmy’s hand was there to replace Dean’s cock, fingering Cas’ ass deep and careful, rubbing against his prostate and making Cas cry out. 

Jimmy chuckled, “That’s is baby. Give me all the slick you can. Don’t want to hurt our little alpha.” 

As soon as Jimmy removed his hand Cas felt empty. “Dean, put your cock back in our needy omega. You know how much he loves to be filled up.” 

Dean complied without thinking about it. Cas lifted his hips to help Dean slide back inside him and sighed out as he felt Dean’s throbbing cock fill him. He thrust a few times as Cas rocked his hips up and back down to the bed before Jimmy’s warning came across. 

“Dean.” Dean buried himself inside Cas and stilled.

Cas held Dean close, he knew that Dean was almost as gone on pleasure as Cas usually was when he was being filled. The only noises Dean made were quiet moans and his heavy breath as it washed over Cas’ collarbone. 

Cas’ eyes were half closed as he watched his brother carefully. He knew the moment that Jimmy pushed into Dean, the teeth on his collarbone almost drew blood and his fingers buried in Cas’ hair tightened in a pleasurably painful way as his cock pressed further into him. 

Cas’ hands soothed down Dean’s back as he let Dean take when he needed from him. “Shhh…. It’s okay, Dean. Just relax and let our alpha take care of you.” 

It was only a moment before Dean sucked a bruise onto the spot he bit before he pressed his ass back onto Jimmy’s cock and then moved forward back into Cas. Cas and Jimmy both moaned at Dean's movements. 

“Come on, baby show our alpha exactly what he does to you.” Cas encouraged Dean. 

“Fuck, yeah. I love you, Cas.” Dean moaned as he pressed his hips to Cas’ then louder as he pushed his hips back towards Jimmy, “I love you, Jimmy...alpha, love you.” 

Dean’s voice broke on alpha and Cas saw the moment that Jimmy lost it. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched, he moved his hands to Dean’s hips and thrust into Dean harder and deeper than the teasing pace from before. 

Cas wasn’t sure who cried out louder, he or Dean, but the force from Jimmy taking Dean was driving Cas closer and closer to his release. His cock, trapped between their stomachs, was getting delicious friction and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Dean’s hand’s never left Cas’ hair but his mouth went back to the healing mating mark Jimmy had left on his neck. Cas opened his eyes and watched his brother when he heard his next words, “That’s it, little alpha, can’t lick the matching one on your own neck, scent me on our omega as I fill you up with my come.” 

That did it for Dean. Dean screamed out and bit down on Cas’ shoulder near Jimmy’s mating bite and came deep inside Cas as his knot expanded and locked them together.

“Fuck!” Jimmy’s answering scream as he must have been coming deep inside their mate. Cas felt the moment that Jimmy inflated his knot, Dean’s hips thrust deeper, involuntarily and Cas hissed at the feeling when Dean’s knot tugged at his rim almost painfully when he attempted to get Jimmy deeper inside himself. 

That little bit of pain coupled with the knowledge that Dean’s ass was speared open on their alpha’s knot had Cas coming messily between their bodies as Dean whimpered in pleasure coming once more deep inside Cas. 

Cas held Dean close as he trembled, whimpered, and finally his breath came regular and his heartbeat steady. Jimmy rested on his knees between Dean’s thighs and relaxed carefully against Dean, sure not to put too much pressure on either Dean or Cas. 

Jimmy leaned over carefully and peppered kisses all over Dean’s back in the places he could reach, “Whenever you’re ready, little alpha.” 

Dean shook his head, “Whenever you’re ready, alpha. I would keep you locked inside me the rest of the day if I could.” 

Cas smiled and knew that Jimmy was smiling against Dean’s back too. One of the things the twins loved about Dean, he was an alpha who loved to take Jimmy’s knot and wasn’t afraid to admit it or how much he craved it. 

“Alright, baby. Not yet.” Jimmy smiled and laid carefully on Dean’s back so Cas moved his legs back to the bed bent so his feet were flat on the mattress and let his knee fall to the side. 

He knew that he had at least forty minutes to wait for Dean’s knot to go down and he wasn’t sure how long it would take for Jimmy’s knot this time. He reached up and laced his fingers with Jimmy’s and let his other hand reach up and do the same with Dean’s hand where it still lay above Cas’ head. 

There was no where else he would rather be than with his mates.   

  
  



	6. Loving You Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't something Cas asked for often, and it took Dean a while to be completely comfortable with it.  
> Now it was an incredible turn on for Dean and nearly torture to watch as Jimmy did it for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square for **Somnophila**.
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter has not been beta'd. I hope to come back and do so.

It wasn't often that Cas asked for it, but when he did Jimmy and Dean usually took turns. Jimmy had grown up with Cas asking for it. It had taken Dean a little while to get into it, he thought it was odd at first, didn’t want to take part, it felt too invasive and non consensual despite the enthusiastic consent Cas would give him. It took Dean a few times watching Jimmy provide this for Cas before trying it himself. Dean never denied Cas again after that.

Jimmy was the last one but since Jimmy had been particularly alpha since their mating Dean couldn't help but desire to watch him take Cas again. There was something inside of Dean, maybe it was the tiny bit _(okay maybe a lot more than tiny)_ of submissiveness Dean had always had to battle because he was an _alpha_ but didn’t have to hide anymore with the twins. He _adored_ watching one of the men he loved take apart the other man they loved.  

Jimmy was a damn good alpha.

Despite Dean’s protests Jimmy was on his knees in front of Dean as he sat in the kitchen chair near the end of the bed. Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning, he looked up to make sure that Cas was still sleeping soundly.

“I don't want to come,” Dean breathed, “Not until I get to watch you knot our omega.”

Jimmy’s answering grin was enough to know that he enjoyed that answer. Dean’s spine tingled with anticipation, he knew what was coming next.

“You don't get to come until I knot him then.” Dean groaned, not at the words, but Jimmy’s _voice,_ he sounded so fucked out already from worshipping Dean’s cock for nearly half an hour while they waited for Cas to fall into a deep sleep.

Jimmy stood and captured Dean's lips in a searing kiss before moving to the bed where their sleeping mate lay.

Dean watched as Jimmy rubbed his fingers and hands gently over Cas’ legs and bare ass. Jimmy smiled back at Dean as he spread Cas’ ass cheeks apart before the turned back and slowly licked at his hole.

Dean licked his lips as he watched Jimmy get Cas’ hole sloppy as slick started to flow from Jimmy’s mistrations. Cas knew what was planned, he had made sure that he took both Jimmy and Dean’s knots before bed so there wasn’t much need for a lot of prep. Jimmy didn’t do things in halves though.

Dean watched as Jimmy slid two fingers inside his brother with no resistance, he slide them in and out slowly, coating them thoroughly before sliding a third finger inside Cas. Cas whimpered, stilling Jimmy’s actions, then pushed his hips back against Jimmy’s fingers. Jimmy waited, Dean held his breath, then once Cas was settled back against the pillow Jimmy slowly rotated his fingers over and over spreading them slightly each time to make sure that Cas was slick and open for him.

Dean wanted nothing more than to lick the slick up that was coating Jimmy’s fingers and dripping down his wrist and forearm. As if Jimmy could read his thoughts his blue eyes met Dean’s. With one last stretch of his fingers Jimmy pulled his hand away from Cas and moved the short distance to Dean and offered him Cas’ slick.

Dean greedily licked and sucked at Jimmy’s hand, wrist, and arm to devour everything that he had to offer. A deep rumble came from Jimmy’s chest as his lidded eyes watched Dean’s tongue and lips work.

Jimmy leaned down and kissed Dean once more, allowing Dean to briefly lick at the slick covering his chin. When he pulled away Dean whimpered with desire. There was nothing more delicious to Dean then the taste and smell of his mates scents lingering together. Their scents had been so entwined it took Dean months to pinpoint their individual scents.

Jimmy grinned at Dean and moved back to their slumbering omega, crawling carefully back to the bed and spreading Cas’ thick, toned, and tanned thighs. Dean had a fleeting thought about how he was lucky to have been able to reserve a private beach so they were now tan all over with no lines.

Jimmy took one of Cas’ legs and bent it and carefully pressed it up to rest on the bed near his side, the moonlight through the window painted the brothers in an ethereal light, their beauty angelic, like something out of a religious renaissance painting.  

Dean watched at Jimmy teased Cas’ exposed hole with the head of his cock and Dean’s breath hitched at the sight as Jimmy agonizingly slowly pressed into Cas. Cas wasn’t a light sleeper, but he wasn’t one that would sleep through just anything. Dean firmly believed that Cas’ own desire for this helped him sleep through most of it until Dean or Jimmy couldn’t take it slow anymore and really started fucking him awake. 

Dean watched, filled with desire, as Jimmy pushed his thick cock slowly into Cas’ wet hole. He bit his lip to hold back a whimper as he watched Jimmy slowly bottom out. If Dean hadn’t been watching he would have missed the slight tremor to Jimmy’s hands as he carefully wrapped his fingers around Cas’ hips to hold himself still while he took a breath to keep control of himself from the desire to thrust deep that Dean knew from experience he was feeling. 

Jimmy looked right at Dean as he slowly pulled out and stopped with just the head of his cock buried in Cas when their omega moaned softly and pushed his ass out just slightly before settling back into his slumber. Dean let out the breath he was holding as he watched as Jimmy began slowly and gently fucking back into Cas. 

Eventually Dean saw Jimmy’s hips begin to falter, especially when Cas began moaning more and more in his sleep. Dean knew that soon Jimmy would give in and fuck Cas harder, waking him up, and watching as Cas screamed his pleasure when Jimmy finally knotted him. Jimmy looked over at Dean just as Dean moved his hand to his own throbbing cock and Jimmy shook his head with a grin as he slowly pulled out once more. 

Jimmy waited until Dean complied before he finally gripped Cas’ hips harder and slammed back into his tight hole. Cas woke and screamed before pressing his ass back against Jimmy, all three of them groaning as Jimmy ground his hips against Cas. 

Dean watched as Jimmy did everything that he knew Cas loved. Even as Dean’s own cock throbbed with need he wasn’t worried, he knew that he would be taken care of next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
